Prodigy among Prodigies
by BookishTen8
Summary: His family abandoned him in a village which hates him for his own 'protection'. With the knowledge of their abandonment, he strives to become more powerful and infamous than his parents and his favoured sisters.


**Author's Note: Chapter is an explanation and nothing else will happen until next chapter.**

 **Pairing in undecided. Hoping for opinions.**

 **Enjoy.**

( Konoha - Hokage Office )

Sitting behind an oak table with a stack of paperwork to his side is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the second Ninja to earn the title of "God of Shinobi" due to his mastery over all five of the elements as well as fighting and surviving all three Great Shinobi Wars. The years have gotten to him which has made him weaker than in his prime but he still has enough strength and skill to fight as a Kage.

Hiruzen finishes off the last of his paperwork with a small sigh and takes out his smoking pipe and places some tobacco in it before lighting it up with a small flame from his finger. He breathes in the intoxicating smoke of tobacco and feels the stress of his paperwork leave when he blows out the smoke from his lungs.

"Can't believe it has been thirteen years since that day" he thought as he turns his chair around to stare out of his window which gives him a perfect view of the entire Village in all of its glory. Its around three o'clock in the middle of the day so he can see his Shinobi and Kunoichi jump across the rooftops while the Civilians walk on the roads without a care in the world.

"Thirteen years since Minato sealed away the Kyūbi." He swings his chair around again and stares at the pictures on the wall which shows all of the Kages smiling in separate frames. The first shows Hashirama Senju with a reassuring smile and wearing his red armour. The second is Tobirama Senju, Hashirama's brother who is wearing his blue armour and head protecter with a small smile which was rare due to him lacking the ability to smile. The third shows a younger version of himself, grinning and wearing his known black helmet and outfit.

Hiruzen frowns when he looks at the picture beside his own which shows Minato Namikaze, wearing his white robes and is smiling without a care in the world. The reason for Hiruzen's frown is because he has lost a lot of respect for Minato after what had happened thirteen years ago.

He can still remember that day like as if it was just yesterday.

The day in which Minato Namikaze, with the help of his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, sealed away the almighty Kyūbi into their recently born triplets.

The day in which the Village was saved from the rampaging Bijū.

The day in which Minato and Kushina abandoned their only son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Hiruzen closes his eyes and thinks back to the day in which Naruto was left alone.

( Flashback - 13 Years Ago - Day of Kyūbi's Attack )

Death and destruction was all it could be explained for a large portion if the Village. Buildings are now rubble, fire spreads over the still standing ones and bodies of both Shinobi and Civilians line the streets. After the defeat of the Kyūbi, Shinobi and Kunoichi have been sent to relay the damage and to calm all the fires so they don't spread to the intact parts of the Village.

Standing at the still intact gates of Konoha is the newly appointed Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, his successor, Minato Namikaze and the man's wife, Kushina Uzumaki. In both of Kushina's hands are both of her daughters, Natsumi and Narumi who have both taken the traits of their mother's hair however, Natsumi has her father's eyes while Narumi has her mother's. Both are wrapped in blankets and are sleeping without a worry in the world.

"Minato, you can't be serious about this!?" exclaimed Hiruzen with widened eyes.

"I'm very serious Hiruzen" replied Minato seriously.

"But he's your son! You can't just dump him like he's yesterdays garbage!" retorted Hiruzen with a glare.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort" replied Minato in a harsh tone. He would have thought that he would understand his reasoning for doing this. "Natsumi and Narumi need important training in order to gain control of Kyūbi's Chakra so I'm taking them to our estate in Fire Capital so we can train them safely."

"What about Naruto? Your just going to leave him here on his own?" asked the Elder Hokage, referring to the small bundle in his own arms. Unlike his sisters, Naruto took more of his father's features than his mother. He has shining blue eyes which are staring at everyone in curiosity and has spikey blonde hair with bits and pieces of red which is the only thing he took after his mother other than her round face.

Nobody notices Naruto's eyes narrow as he stares at his mother and father.

"We can't bring Naruto with us. Its too dangerous for him to come with us." said Kushina who takes a step back when Hiruzen's furious eyes turn their attention to her.

"How exactly is his parents leaving him on his own not dangerous?" he asked with a glare.

"W-We have to put all of our attention on Natsumi and Narumi because of their special Chakra. Since Naruto only has the soul of the Kyūbi in him, he doesn't need any special training and with Kumo and Iwa still angry with us after the previous war, they'll be gunning for us whenever they can. With Naruto in the Village, he'll be safe away from any Assassins they send. Especially since nobody will know of his heritage" answered Kushina who jumps back a of when KI poured out of Hiruzen in waves. The Killing Intent begins to disturb Natsumi and Narumi who both squirm under the pressure of the Hokage's KI.

Naruto on the other hand is giggling away at Hiruzen and reaches up to him. Noticing Naruto right away, Hiruzen holds back on his KI and places a finger in between Naruto's small hands and smiles when the child begins to squeeze and play around with it. Minato and Kushina sees this and both frown, feeling a sense of lost since he isn't doing that with them but both push the feeling away, knowing that they have already made the needed plans to train their daughters and can't have their son taking away their attention from them.

"Where will he stay while your gone?" asked Hiruzen, glaring at the couple.

"We can't have him staying with any of the Clans since that would draw suspicion towards him and I'd prefer if nobody but you, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade know about this so it would be the best if he stays in the orphanage" said Minato who starts to sweat when Hiruzen starts to drill holes through his face with his eyes.

"An orphanage!? You want your own son to go through an orphanage?"

"Its perfectly safe. It won't draw any suspicion and when you tell everyone that Naruto has the soul of the Kyūbi inside him than he'll be declared a hero among the populace. We'll train the girls until they turn thirteen and then come back to the Village to be with Naruto. I'll make sure that Jiraiya drops in here and now to check on Naruto for me" replied Minato with a grin, thinking that his plan can't fail. He can't have Jiraiya staying in Leaf since he'll need his mentor to help him and Kushina train his daughters. From what they were told by the Toad Sage, one of the two are the Child of Prophecy since it states that "A Child Born in between Leaves and Trees, who holds the Symbol of Power will be the one who either Saves the World from Destruction or Causes the Destruction of the World." Minato, Jiraiya and Kushina both believe that one of girl's are the Child of Prophecy because they were both born in Konoha which has forests everywhere around it and both have Minato's Sealing Matrix on their stomachs which must be the Symbol of Power the Elderly Toad Sage mentioned since it is keeping Kyūbi's power at bay. Tsunade decided to become the girls personal doctor so they wont get injured anytime soon. After all, she is their Godmother.

"You've truly become a fool Minato. I think I should have made the better decision and given my hat to Orochimaru instead of you" thought Hiruzen in distaste.

"Fine, but you better leave now before I get sick at looking at you two and kick you out myself."

Minato didn't like the way his grandfather figure is glaring at him and speaking badly about his plan so he tries to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but Hiruzen knocks it away with his other hand. "Don't you there touch me! At this moment, you two have lost all my respect."

Since Minato and Kushina had packed away their luggage in a hurry, both are still dirty after the battle with the Nine Tails Fox. This is seen from Minato who's right sleeve is still covered in the blood of the Kyūbi which had landed on his clothes when Gamabunta stabbed the beast with his sword which led to blood splattering over his clothes. When Hiruzen swatted Minato's arm away from his own, Kyūbi's blood splatters all over Naruto's face and some even gets into his mouth. Hiruzen glares at a frightened and sad Minato and wipes away the blood from the baby's face. He's too angry and busy wiping away the blood to notice Naruto's pupils change into fox-like slits before returning to normal.

Minato sees how Hiruzen is glaring at him and Kushina and sighs before turning around. "Maybe after the thirteen years, he'll have calmed down" he thought in hope. "Let's go Kushina. We have a lot of road to get through before we get to the Capital" said Minato, preparing to jump to the trees towards the direction of the city.

Kushina nods with a smile before going over to Hiruzen who tenses but she ignores it for now and crouches down to look into Naruto's blue eyes who stare back at her own. "I'm sorry my little sweetie but we must do this for the benefit for everyone else." Hiruzen scoffs but Kushina ignores him and continues. "But don't worry. We'll be back before you know it and we can be one big happy family" she cheered with a smile. Naruto just stares back at her without making a sound which she causes her to frown in disappointment. She had hoped that he would reach out for her like he did with Hiruzen but he just stares at her like as if she's a stranger.

"Let's go Kushina. Jiraiya and Tsunade are most likely halfway there by now. We can't keeping them waiting" said Minato, jumping up to the trees.

"Fine, hold your horses! I'm coming!" said Kushina and she takes a few steps back to jump away. She turns around to give her son one last look and makes sure to memorize all of him before leaping away to follow her husband.

None noticing Naruto glaring at their backs.

( Flashback End )

As he was ordered, Hiruzen announced to the Village about the Sealing of the Kyūbi into the three infants as well as the situation in which why Minato had to leave the Village with his daughters. Sadly, he had to tell the Village that Naruto is an orphan so enemy Villages won't take their moment of weakness to invade the Village in order to kill Naruto.

The Villagers cheered for the daughters of their Yondaime and both have been officially declared as the "Princesses of Konoha".

Much to Hiruzen's disgust when he mentioned that Naruto contains the soul of the Kyūbi, they immediately demanded for his death. They wanted to kill an infant at the thought of him being the reincarnation of the Kyūbi! It didn't help that he has a set of whisker marks on his cheeks.

He looks at the three picture frames son his desk and smiles at the first two but it fell and he felt heartache once he sees the third picture.

The first picture was taken by his secretary and it shows him holding a week year old Naruto who is trying to take off his Kage hat much to Hiruzen's amusement.

The second picture shows a three year old Naruto sitting on his lap with the Hokage hat on his head. It was too big for him so all it did was cover his forehead and eyes but his smile can still be seen in the picture.

The last picture is what causes Hiruzen hearthache. It shows him and a seven Naruto standing on the Hokage Monument. Unlike the other pictures where Naruto has a huge grin, he has a small smile which could barely be called as one.

"He hasn't been the same since...that day."

On October 10th, a mob of two hundred Civilians and ten Shinobi who all rank from Chunin to Jonin had took the opportunity when he was in a Council Meeting to barge into Naruto's apartment and kill him. It wasn't the first time that Naruto was attacked by such a large mob. The ANBU guards he had assigned to protect Naruto were strangely nowhere in sight. When Hiruzen had gotten out of the meeting, he had checked up on Naruto by using the All-Seeing Orb in his office. What he saw made his blood go cold as ice when he saw a six year old get beaten and stabbed by full grown adults in his own Village. Without a second thought, he had called his private Anbu squad and went to the apartment which only took him two minutes.

When he had arrived, he gaped at the sight of a literal massacre. Bodies littered all over the apartment complex and blood was painted all over the walls. They had run to Naruto's room and noticed how the closer they got, the more bodies started to pile up. They had made it to the open door before a Civilian woman in her thirties had run out of the room with a screech of terror of her voice. She was quickly silenced when a familiar Chakra Chain shot out of the room and pierced her back before dragging her back into the darkness of Naruto's room. Hiruzen didn't have to wait for long because a bloody Naruto had walked out of the room without a care in the world and passed by him and the shocked ANBU like as if they weren't there.

He hasn't been the same since then but nobody has been bothering him but they still give him distasteful looks. Not even the Council were annoying him but that is mostly because when they tried to get Naruto executed for the slaughter he caused, a Civilian literally lost his head when he declared Naruto as a Demon who should be killed off. As the rule he had placed after Naruto's birth nobody can ever mention his status as a Jinchuriki or ever call him a Demon. The Council realised that they weren't handling with the old man who they could bully around and were instead, arguing with the "God of Shinobi".

Hiruzen opens a drawer in his table and takes out a file with the name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze on the cover. He opens it and looks into the contents of it. In it are three pages. One being his birth certificate which proves that he's the birth son of Minato and Kushina. He has that for when Naruto's parents come back so when he finds out, he can do as little damage as possible. The second sheet of paper is Naruto's Shinobi registration papers which are already signed for. He knows that he will pass with minimum effort so he took the liberty to hurry the process up to save Iruka some time on preparing it. Hiruzen knows that Naruto could have entered the Academy early like Itachi Uchiha had done but the blonde said that he wanted to stay in the same class with his best and only friend. He was ecstatic to find out that Naruto made a friend since everyone else made sure to keep their children away from him.

The third one is what Hiruzen wanted to take a look at. It's a file on everything about Naruto. What he likes, hates and his skills.

Hiruzen lifts the parchment up to his face to stares at the sheet with a small smile. It's the proof that shows the world that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is one thing and one thing only.

A Prodigy among Prodigies.

Hiruzen had suspicions that Naruto is smarter than he let's on. They first sprang up when he began to speak at the age of one and started to walk at one in a half. Through his life, Naruto had gained a thirst for knowledge which he quenches by reading all the books in the library. By the age of six, he had amazingly read everything in the library so Hiruzen gave him scrolls on information on Chakra Control and D-Rank Jutsus since they aren't available in Civilian Libraries. He didn't bother to teach him how to unlock his Chakra since he had somehow figured it out when he was attacked on his sixth birthday. He guessed that it was the high level of danger and stress which forced him to not only unlock his Chakra but his Kekkai Genkai as well. The Chakra Chains.

Although, he was quite put off by the colour of the chains as well as Naruto's regeneration ability but he put it at being contaminated with a portion of Kyūbi's Chakra while in Kushina's womb.

He just added it to his already growing list of special traits. He looks at the file in his hand and starts to read it to himself.

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

 _Parents: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki._

 _Siblings: Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze and Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze._

 _Likes: Reading, Training, Barbeque and Taking Care of Plants._

 _Hates: Traitors, Perverts, Ramen, and Konoha Civilians._

 _Skills:_

 _Ninjutsu: High Jonin._

 _Genjutsu: Mid Jonin._

 _Taijutsu: High Jonin - Low Kage._

 _Kenjutsu: Expert Level_

 _Fuinjutsu: Level 6 Master._

 _Kekkai Genkai: Chakra Chains._

Hiruzen skims down the impressive resume and stops at a certain section of the sheet.

 _Special Skills:_

 _CopyCat: Similar to how the Sharingan works, Naruto is able to perfectly copy and memorize everything he sees and even do them in a better degree than the person he copied off of as long as the skill isn't too stressful on the body. This skill allows him to learn everything from Taijutsu to Fuinjutsu in record breaking time. However, the copying ability allows him to copy the shown hand signs of a Jutsu but it doesn't allow him to copy the amount of Chakra which is used for the Jutsu._

 _Marksman: Unlike many Shinobi and Kunoichi, Naruto never misses his target when he throws a shuriken or kunai. After several tests, it has been proven that Naruto can hit a bulls eye on any target in a five hundred meter radius._

 _Zone: Doctors and Researchers can't understand it but Naruto is somehow able to access all one hundred percent of his body functions whenever he wants without the need of the Eight Gates. The Zone isn't as powerful when all Eight Gates are open but researchers estimate that its as powerful when Five Gates are open. Once Naruto is in the 'Zone', his body relaxes itself, he turns calm and his speed and strength increase tenfold. There is also a noticeable spark in his eyes once activated. First time the 'Zone' was activated was when a ten year old Naruto was attacked by a Jonin Shinobi while he was training. When ANBU arrived on the scene, Naruto was sitting on the bloody, bruised and unconscious Jonin. The Jonin was forced to retire due to some of his injuries being untreatable._

 _Emperor Eyes: Once activated, Naruto's pupils change into a similar design as ones like a cats or foxes. Possibly gained when contaminated with Kyūbi's Chakra during birth. When in use, Naruto gains a full front 180° vision and just like the Sharingan, the Emperor Eyes can predict an enemies movement from their breathing, heartbeat, muscle contractions etc. With this as well as his genius level mind, Naruto can counter and sabotage his enemies movements and tactics before they can make them. When activated at full power, a ring surrounds his pupils similar to the Sharingan but with no tomoes. His fully activated eyes have the same level of future prediction as a Three Tomoe Sharingan._

 _Redirection: Naruto possesses the skill to throw his weaponry in any possible angle. He does this by bending his joints upon throwing his weapon so it will seem like he throws it at one direction when in actuality, he threw it in another. After a few tests, only those with enhanced eyes like the Uchiha and Hyūga can see through his Redirection. Similar to Itachi Uchiha, Naruto was able to hit the bulls eye on twenty separate targets surrounding him by back flipping in the air and spinning in high velocity while throwing his shuriken. Unlike Itachi Uchiha, Naruto didn't need to use his own shuriken to knock each other into their targets but instead threw them by flicking his wrists in every direction._

"And to think he's only thirteen" thought Hiruzen in amusement. He is beyond impressed by Naruto's skill level which should be at the level of a Jonin if he's mind thinks about it. Yet, he isn't even a Genin yet. Hiruzen could jmagine the amount of damage Naruto will be able to do once he gets more experience. It was giving the old man goose bumps at the mere thought of it.

"Its a shame that I have to give back the hat to Minato when he gets back" thought Hiruzen with a frown. He would have loved to give the Hokage title to Naruto when he comes to age and strength but sadly, he has to give it back to Minato when he comes back from Fire Capital as per orders. He looks at the latest letter sent by Minato and Kushina which gave him details about how strong the girls got as well as information on how well their doing which he just couldn't give a damn about.

What he did find amusing was the supposed skill the girls have earned during their years of training with Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade. From what he has been told, Natsumi and Narumi have really taken a lot more from their mother then they would have wanted. This includes her quick temper, her less than rational mind and to attack someone when they mention the word "Tomato". Hiruzen didn't like the mention of their arrogance which Tsunade found it wise to mention.

What the girls haven't taken by either of their parents is the love of Fuinjutsu. Both parents and Jiraiya have tried many times to train their daughters in how to use it but neither girl has the needed attention span to train in the almost forgotten art.

What they did learn was how to activate their Chakra Chains which would help them to calm eacht other down if they went insane from using Kyūbi's Chakra. Speaking of Kyūbi's Chakra, neither girl have learnt to control more then One Tail of each of their own Nine Tails worth of Demon Chakra.

"So many of Naruto's years spent and wasted" thought Hiruzen with a hateful glare at the letter. They went to the Fire Capital to keep Naruto away so they can give their daughters all their undivided attention so they can train them on how to use the Demon Chakra but what was the point of it all if they've only gotten control of a single Tail's worth of it. Every letter they sent asked for info on Naruto and how he's doing so in a form of payback, he made sure to give them as little info as possible so he can personally watch them squirm when they find out everything which has happened to the son they left behind.

Other than training the girls on how to use the Demon Chakra, they were thought Jutsus ranging from D to B Rank with their only known A-Rank Jutsu being the Rasengan. Natsumi was thought on how to use the Whirlpool Style while Narumi was thought the Hummingbird style from Minato. They were also thought Kenjutsu by their mother and from the letter, they are intermediate level at best. They also couldn't learn Genjutsu due to the large amount of Chakra they hav but they were thought how to break out of it. Jiraiya helped train them in the Ninjutsu department while Tsunade could only train them on how to use C-Rank Medical Jutsu since both girls don't have the necessary Chakra Control to use any higher Healing Jutsus or her Super Strength. Hiruzen didn't like how Tsunade mentioned that when they returned to the Village, she would help train Naruto in he medical practises when they return to the Village. Neither he or Naruto's mentor were gonna allow her to do that when she has left her duties as Naruto's Godmother.

At best, they are both at Low to Mid Chunin level.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed Hiruzen, holding his gut to help ease the pain from laughing so hard. It was the same reaction he gave when he read it the first tome but it still made the man laugh no matter how many times he read it. The reason for his laughing is because even with the help of four Kage level Ninja, the supposed "Princesses of Konoha" only have the skills of a Chunin. They may know some powerful Jutsus like the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan and several B-Rank Jutsus but they neither have the experience or patience to use them to their full effectiveness.

Naruto on the other hand has spent most of his life with no teacher and he was around the skills of a High Chunin with as little help as possible. That didn't include his skill in Fuinjutsu which would usually take people years to get to a Level 6 Master but Naruto did it in four. His Uzumaki blood as well as his Copycat ability makes it possible for Naruto to learn the almost forgotten art with no trouble whatsoever. It wasn't until three years ago when Naruto got the attention of a certain someone.

This someone being Orochimaru the Snake Sannin.

Imagine his surprise when the only Sannin left in the Village walks into is office and demands him to allow Naruto to be his pupil. When asked why, Orochimaru explained to him how he saw Naruto train in one of the Training Grounds. Impressed with the amount of skill a ten year old has, especially without a teacher, he explains how he wants to unlock Naruto full potential as a Shinobi. Afterwards, Hiruzen gave Orochimaru his personal file on Naruto and when read, Orochimaru wanted him more. Agreeing to it, Naruto was taken under the teaching of Orochimaru and his skills skyrocketed.

Like always, the Council tried to make a fuss over the issue of Naruto gaining more strength but a concentrated pulse of KI from Hiruzen and Orochimaru quickly silenced any complaints they were gonna say.

The bottom of the letter was what furiated Hiruzen the most. Turns out, Minato wants to place Naruto in the same Genin Team with his sisters when they arrive next week for the Genin Exams so they can bond. He also wants to place Kushina as the Jonin Sensai so she can get to know her son as well.

"Not if I have anything to do with it" he thought with a smirk. He knows that placing Naruto in a team of his family who abandoned him will just hurt him more than finding out that they're alive and left him to the wolves. Naruto may be smart and calm for his age but not even he will be able to control himself when put in that type of environment. As one last "Fuck You!" to Minato, Hiruzen writes something on a empty scroll before placing the Hokage Seal on it to make it official.

"Your gonna have quite a nasty surprise when you get here Minato" he thought with a chuckle.

( Training Ground 41 )

Standing in the middle of the Training Ground is one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He has spikey blonde hair with bits of red highlights he got from his mother and father. Dazzling blue eyes scan the field for any threats to himself. He's wearing black ANBU pants, a pair of black Ninja sandals and a long sleeved dark purple shirt which has the design of a King Cobra slithering around his body. Attached to his back is a katana which he uses for his Kenjutsu.

Blue slits look around in rapid tempo to see where he's opponent is. Naruto flips away when a hundred shuriken impose the area he stood on. He wasn't out if the woods yet because when he landed in the floor, Naruto could hear the floor sizzling so after looking down he sees at least a dozen Explosive Seals underneath his feet. A quick Substitution with a log just barely saved himself from being blown to bits.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" A powerful gust of winds escapes the surrounding trees and heads towards Naruto who grabs the hilt of his sword. Applying Wind Chakra to his sword, Naruto swings downwards and splits the Wind Jutsu in half which blows at both sides of him but leads him ineffective. A figure comes out of the woods and heads towards him in impressive speeds. Having very little time to react, Naruto swings his sword which is stopped when the attacker blocks it with a kunai which is also coated in Wind Chakra.

Ducking under a kick, Naruto tries to impale his opponent but said opponent swirves their body away from all of his strikes before landing a straight kick to Naruto's midsection. Skidding to a stop, he charges and the next few minutes are spent with both fighters clashing in a battle of blades. Sparks fly everywhere as a Wind Enhanced Sword meets with a Wind Enhanced Kunai. Eventually, Naruto's opponent got the upper hand and forced Naruto to drop his sword so he wouldn't lose his hand. The attacker smirks before eye widens his eyes when a Black Chain which us connected to Naruto's forearm wraps around his arm and tightens in almost bone-crushing pressure. Dishing out a kunai from his sleeve, Naruto impaled his opponent in the chest with the kunai but frowns when they turn into dirt.

"A Mud Clone" thought Naruto with a frown.

Naruto's eyes widen when he sees a small dot of movement at the edge of his vision and he ducks in time to dodge a overhead kick which from the amount if wind blowing away, would've taken his head clean off. Slamming his hands to the floor, Naruto spins on them outstretched his legs to kick away his opponents defending arm and kicking them across the jaw. He then jumped from his hands and spun sideways in the air and punched the attacker at the side of his face which throws them away a few feet before they regain their bearings. The opponent flies through hand signs in blurring speeds which are matched by Naruto for his own Jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!"

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet!"

A wave of water spits out of Naruto's mouth which flies towards his opponent's incoming dragon of fire. When both Jutsus impact with each other, a large ball of steam surrounds the Training Ground and blocks all vision. This doesn't stop Naruto or his opponent because sparks and sounds of fist hitting flesh can be heard from within the ball of steam.

Naruto flies out of the ball of steam after the got hit across the face. Having enough of the distraction, he releases a wave of wind which blows away the steam and shows that his opponent isn't anywhere near. All of a sudden, the ground underneath him breaks to show his opponent rising from the ground and pu coming him in the stomach which causes the blonde redhead to gasp out in pain and spit of spittle and blood. The attacker's smirk turns to one of surprise when Naruto pops away and three large snakes come out of the smoke and bite him around his neck, arm and leg. Feeling something off, they raise their shaking hand into a Ram Seal and sets out a pulse of Chakra. The snakes disappear and Naruto can be seen state ding in the middle of the Training Ground with his arms folded.

"Genjutsu? Not bad my boy. Your Taijutsu and Kenjutsu skills have increased as well as your Jutsus" complimented the attacker with a clap of his hands.

"Thank you sensai but I'm still not strong enough to take you on in a full fight" replied Naruto with a small smirk which was returned by Orochimaru.

"In time my boy. In time" Orochimaru said with a wave of his hand.

"So, should I start getting serious?" asked Naruto, a small spark appearing in his slitted eyes. It quickly disappeared when Orochimaru shakes his head negatively.

"As much fun as that is, I'd prefer if you didn't miss class. There may only be a week left before the Genin Exams but that's no excuse for you to be skipping" said Orochimaru, waving him off.

"Very well sensai. "I'll see you later" he said with a bow before disappearing in a Leaf Shunshin.

When Naruto leaves, Orochimaru rubs his aching jaw which Naruto had kicked him before and couldn't hold back the large grin. "One week to go before they come back. Can't wait for you to start making heads turn, Naruto."

( Konoha Academy )

After taking a quick shower, Naruto heads out to the Academy and while walking and ignoring the glares and whispering around him, his thinks about his so called family.

Unknown to the Hokage, Naruto knows exactly who his parents are and why they left him alone in the Village. Naruto has what people would call a Photographic Memory which grants him the ability to never forget anything he sees no matter what it is. It's what allows him to use his Copycat ability since he uses it to remember all of his opponents movements which he then copies perfectly.

He remembers the moment when Minato gave him away to Hiruzen with a smile, thinking that he can just make up the lost thirteen years of his life when he comes back. Naruto has no plan to forgive or forget his family's actions which has caused him many years of pain and anguish because their stupidity. To have such trust to the Villagers was truly foolish in his opinion. They just lost family members and he literally gave the reason for their suffering to them on a silver platter.

He knows that they'll be returning soon and will try to bond with him by placing him in a team with his sisters and mother while he takes back the mantle as Hokage. It makes the most sense after all seeing as he doubts that Minato will make his daughters go through the Academy. Minato may become his Hokage but he'll never be his father.

Entering the Academy and walking into his classroom, he ignores the blushing and giggling girls in the room and the glares of envy from the males. Walking up to the back of the room and taking a place beside his only friend, Naruto greets him with a small smile.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

Both boys have been friends since they were six when they met each other at a lake and talked to each other since both know about each others lack of friendship only increased when Itachi killed the entire Uchiha Clan but Sasuke which left him in a state of depression. Getting sick of his friend's attitude, Naruto had told Sasuke his situation with his own family and why they had ditched him so he can explain to Sasuke that he isn't the only one feeling the pain of betrayel. At first, Sasuke was sceptical at the whole thing but seeing his brother kill everyone in his Clan has caused him to open his eyes wide to the open world and makes him believe that somethings can be possible.

Seeing as they were both betrayed by family, both began to train with each other in a hopes to get power and prove them all wrong. Although, they may train togethor, Sasuke knows he stands no chance against Naruto no matter what he tries, even before said blonde got an apprenticeship with Orochimaru. It didn't mean that he didn't improve either.

"Naruto!

Said blonde smirks and looks over to the incoming lad, knowing what's to come next. "What wrong Shikamaru? Come for a rematch?" asked Naruto who had to control himself from chuckling at the look of almost borderline insanity on the Nara member's face. It amused him greatly to see the Heir of the most laid back Clan freak out just because of him. Makes him feel like he has accomplished something great.

"You know damn well I want a rematch!" shouted Shikamaru, slamming his Shogi board onto the table. "And this time I'll win!"

"I'm not so sure of that. Sasuke, remind me again, what is the score again?" Naruto asked Sasuke in fake ignorance much to the Uchiha's amusement.

"27 to you and 0 to him" replied Sasuke with a small smirk adorning his lips.

"Not anymore. This time, I'll break your winning streak" declared Shikamaru, pointing his finger at Naruto's face.

"You can try. Who knows, you might get lucky?" said Naruto with a chuckle.

Shikamaru frowns but sets the Shogi table anyway. It has been the same since Shikamaru first played Naruto in Shogi. He is the first person other than his father to beat him in the game and that infuriated Shikamaru who silently prides himself in his intellect. Setting the game pieces in place, Shikamaru eyes the table like as if his life depends on it. "I've memorized all of his tactics and know how to counter each one. This time, I win" thought Shikamaru, inwardly chuckling.

( Five Minutes Later )

"And that's game" said Naruto, placing his Shogi piece on he board with a smirk. All Shikamaru could do was gape at the board while trying to figure out how he had lost.

"Impossible! I've gone through all of your known moves so how did you beat me!?" demanded Shikamaru. Naruto and Sasuke looks at the Nara with grins, enjoying how the blonde can easily make a lazy Nara feel unrest just by a simple game of Shogi. It challenged their great ability of intellect and by losing, he figures out that he isn't the smart one in the class. After all, Naruto is number one in everything in class while Sasuke is following him in second place.

"Now that'd be telling. Looks like its back to the drawing board for you" chuckled Naruto, waving the grumbling Nara off.

"You know he'll be back again tomorrow" said Sasuke with his own small chuckle.

"And you should know that I'll just win against him again" replied Naruto with a hint of arrogance. He knows that arrogance on the battlefield is what killed many powerful Shinobi and Kunoichi but he feels like winning against a Nara in a game of Shogi, he deserved some form of arrogance.

He liked to be little greedy like that.

( 4 Days Later - Road to Konoha )

Walking up the dirt path towards the Hidden Leaf Village are six individuals, two males and four females. The men are Minato and his mentor, Jiraiya while the females are Tsunade, Kushina and her daughters, Narumi and Natsumi. Thirteen years have passed since they left the Village to train the girls on how to use Kyūbi's Chakra and now it is the day that they return.

"Do you think Naruto will like us?" asked Narumi in innocence.

Jiraiya chuckles at the little girl who he thinks as his granddaughter and ruffles her hair much to her chagrin. "Of course he will. Who on their right mind would hate such a cute face like yours?" he asked while stretching out both of her cheeks. He stops when Kushina hits him across the head with smoke flowing out of the injury.

"Do that again and I'll make sure you can't use your hands ever again" threatened Kushina with a sweet smile. Everyone laughs at how Jiraiya runs behind Tsunade in fear of the woman's wrath.

The sight of the Village's gates came to sight and Natsumi starts to cheer in excitement.

"Calm down dear. No need to rush things" laughed Minato who's also feeling excited to be back in the Village and with his son.

Ten minutes later in a calm pace and they arrive at the booth to the shell shocked Chunin guards.

"Y-Yondaime? You're back" gasped out one Chunin in amazement at not just being in front of Minato but also the Red Hot Habenero, two Sannin and from what he can guess, the Princesses of Leaf.

"Yep and its great to be back. Mind if you hand over the clipboard?" he asked, putting his hand out for said piece of wood. The Chunin nods before handing over the clipboard to Minato who signs his name in along with everyone else. When finished, they all walk into the Village and heads towards their destination, the Hokage Tower.

( Hokage Tower )

"So they've returned" thought Hiruzen grimly after dismissing the ANBU who came and reported the arrival of Minato and his family along with his two students. A knock on the door takes him out of his thoughts and he can make a quick guess on who it is behind the door. "Come in." The doors open and as he feared, Minato with his family as well as Jiraiya and Tsunade walk in to the office.

"Hey Hiruzen. You've gotten more wrinkles since the last I saw ya" joked Kushina who stops her fooling around when Hiruzen glares at her just like how he did thirteen years ago. He still didn't forget how they abandoned Naruto without a care and wanted to remind them all that he hadn't forgotten.

"Aw, come on old man, don't be like that. Thirteen years and your still holding a grudge" said Jiraiya who wisely shuts up when Hiruzen aims his glare towards him.

"Well, I'm sorry that you think that I'm being a stubborn old man but its kind of hard to forgive those who I thought as my own children and grandchildren to just abandon a child to his own vices."

"We didn't abandon him, dattebane!" shouted Kushina angrily, having gotten sick of the guilt piling on her through out the years. Hiruzen wasn't helping her problems. Narumi and Natsumi just stood there and watched the scene play out in uncertainty, sort sure how to feel about the situation.

"Speaking of Naruto, where is he? I would have thought that you'd have him here by now" asked Tsunade, trying to stop Kushina from blowing up and from the way her hair is swirling around in nine different sections, she is on the verge of exploding. Wouldn't blame her since she hasn't seen her son for the last thirteen years. Personally, she wants to see Naruto to judge if he will be good enough for her training as a Medic Nin and maybe even her strength since Hiruzen didn't even send a picture of Naruto with his letters.

"I sent an ANBU for him five minutes ago so he should be here any moment." The Uzumaki/Namikaze family smiles at the chance to finally meet their son/brother after so many years apart. "However, I must warn you that he won't just accept you on the spot and that you will have to work for his love if he's even willing to give you a chance. Thirteen years is a lot of time wasted." stated Hiruzen with a small glare.

"Stop worrying will ya. When he finds out that his parents are Minato and Kushina then he'll be begging to go home with them" declared Jiraiya with a grin, believing that any child would love to find out that their parents are the famous "Yellow Flash" and the "Red Hot Habenero ". The family turn excited at Jiraiya's confident suggestion but Hiruzen and Tsunade looks at the Toad Sannin like as if he just grew a new head.

"He can't be that stupid...can he?"

Their attention turns towards the doors which open and shows Naruto walking in with a stoic face.

Minato and Kushina turn back to see their son walk in and are both amazed at his appearance but felt something off with him. The way his body tenses as well as how he walks in with silent steps isn't something a untrained thirteen year old should be doing when they walk into the Hokage's office. Jiraiya and Tsunade eyes Naruto up and down and are both impressed with Naruto's appearance as well as the way he scans the room when he walks in. Narumi and Natsumi on the other hand blush at the sight of their brother, finding him quite handsome in their opinion. The way his shirt is filled with his toned muscles gave little to the imagination.

"Yes Old Man? What did you call me for?" asked Naruto, ignoring the other occupants in the room. He knows exactly who they are but he didn't need them to know that.

Hiruzen nods and points towards the chair in front of him. "Maybe you should take a seat" he asked but Naruto shakes his head. "Very well, I'm sure how to say this and I need you to have a open mind about this so I'll just say it now, these two," he says pointing towards a smiling Minato and Kushina. "You may find this hard to believe but they are...your parents."

"And these lovely ladies are your sisters" said Kushina, referring to both redhead sisters. Narumi shyly smiles and waves while Natsumi grins with her own wave. Jiraiya smirks, waiting for the happy family moment where the young lad will cry tears of joy when he sees his family.

He did not expect his type of response.

"Ah, I see" deadpanned Naruto, not caring a single bit.

Hiruzen sweatdrops, not sure how to react to such a lame response. He had expected for the blonde to either blow up in rage, demand for answers or in a low chance, run to them in joy. "Did you not hear what I said Naruto?"

"Yes, I did hear you. You just said that the Yellow Flash and his wife are both my parents and that I have two sisters. Will that be all?" asked Naruto who just wanted to leave and go train with Sasuke. Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade are all stunned at the lack of response from the blonde/red hybrid and Narumi frowns in confusion. Natsumi didn't like his response and made sure that everyone else knows about it.

"What do you mean will that be all!?" shouted Natsumi in rage. She had expected for her brother to be ecstatic to find out he has a family but the way he didn't seem to give a damn egged her on.

"Its exactly as I said. If there isn't anything else to talk about then I'd like to go back to training" said Naruto with a stoic face.

"You just find out that your family is alive and you say will that be all!? Don't you even care that they are here and alive" asked Jiraiya, frowning at how his student's son is behaving.

"If they are my real family then why did they leave alone here?" The adults flinch and the daughters frown deepen at his words. Both were explained about their situation and had accepted it without a word. If their parents thought it was a good idea then who are they to argue with them?

"That's complicated" was Jiraiya's smart reply.

"It's complicated? That's your response for the thirteen years I was left alone?"

"And we're sorry about all that but we needed you here in the Village so you can be safe. Your mother and I have many enemies outside the walls who wouldn't hesitate to hurt you to get to us" said Minato, hoping to reason with his son that he was trying to do the best for all of them.

"Then where were you?" Minato inwardly winced at the accusing eyes Naruto is throwing at him. "If I was in such danger then why weren't you all here to protect me? If they are my sisters then why weren't they in danger along with me? Why did you make me think that I was just a no good orphan with nothing going for me?" asked Naruto, secretly enjoying every twitch and wince his so called family made every time he spoke. "You didn't even leave me a guardian to take care of me."

Kushina tries to explain to her son on why they had to abandon him but no words came out if her mouth. Instead, all that came out of her mouth is "It's...complicated."

"Uh-huh" deadpanned Naruto who is wondering how he has such idiotic parents, thinking that anything they say will be a good enough excuse for abandoning their child. "If we're done here then I'll take my leave." Turning around without another glance to his supposed family, he walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

Minato and Kushina stares at the door in shock, confusion and sadness, not enjoying their first reunion with their son. From the way he just brushed them off it seems like he has no interest in getting to know them. They would have thought that meeting his parents for the first time would have him overjoyed with the news but it looks like that were wrong.

Jiraiya and Tsunade stares at the door, feeling a bit miffed at the lack of respect Naruto showed towards his parents. Yes, they left him on his own for the first thirteen years of his life but he doesn't understand the reason for it. In their opinion, he has no right to just push them off like that without knowing the circumstances for what they did and both decide to make sure that he knows.

Narumi and Natsumi look at the doors with mixed thoughts. They had believed that he would have jumped to joy when he found out that he has a family but should have expected that wouldn't have happened. They didn't expect the lax reaction from him and decide to find out more about him to possibly get to know him better, maybe bond like brother and sisters should.

Hiruzen just stares at the doors with a confused expression. He had expected a lot of reactions from Naruto but that definitely was not what he had expected from him.

I t was like as if he already expected this to happen.

Page 15 of 15


End file.
